Valentines Day Special one-shot
by ScarletLillies
Summary: Lucy is having trouble deciding what to get Natsu for Valentines Day. She wants it to be something...amazing. Will she come up with an idea? Valetines Day special one-shot for y'all!


**_Lucy P.O.V_.**

Ah, Valentines Day, The one day Cana gets to make fun of me the most because I don't have a boyfriend. I could have a boyfriend right now, if only he wasn't too dense to realize. And yes, I am talking about Natsu. That guy is denser than the worlds depth. But despite that dense stuff, he is kind of cute, and funny. H is always there to protect me when I need it. It's almost hard _not _to like him. The guy is really sweet. If only he wasn't all that dense to notice my feelings towards him!

I am thinking of getting him a Valentines Day present. I don't want to do something cliché like make chocolate for him or give him some kind of dragon related thing. I want to give him something that I'm proud of him to except. I was thinking of giving him a card. Just the normal, classical card. But, then he would be like "A card? That's the best you can do?" Wait no that would be Mira.

Mira is already aware of my feelings for Natsu. She found out the day I started liking him for real. Of course Mira finds out everything. This _is _Mira we're talking about.

I could give him flowers. Nah, that's to girly and he'd probably eat the flowers or set them on fire. I could make him chocolate, but like I said. Cliché. A dragon related item. He would then miss Igneel more than he does. I don't want to ruin the guys day. Maybe Mira has some ideas. No. I have to figure this out on my own or else it will mean nothing to me. A card could do. But then it's all boring like I kind of said earlier. I could draw him a cool picture of us together. I'm not much of a drawer, but I've been taking lessons from Reedus. I'm okay at drawing. Scratch that idea. I could write him a short story or a poem. Hahaha, yeah actually give Natsu something he has to read. I could sing him a song. Hmm, if I that I would most likely end up singing it infront of the whole guild and I don't want to do that and Natsu wouldn't understand the meaning of it.

See this is the problem with crushing on a guy that's really dense. You can never get them anything that won't be cliché or boring. Oh why does life hate me? More importantly, why did I have to crush on Natsu? I just don't know what to get him. I could ask him to meet me at the South Gate Park and I could do something. God, this is frustrating. NATSU! I BLAME YOU!

"Lucy? You seem deep in thought. Is something wrong?" Mira asked me.

I've been sitting at the bar thinking about this for a solid ten minutes or so. And Mira is just noticing. Cana didn't even notice. Wait, Cana's drunk. Nevermind. Natsu isn't even here today. Damnit.

"I'm fine Mira. Just thinking." I lied.

"Uh-huh, that's exactly it." she said sarcastically.

I might as well tell her.

"I don't know what to get Natsu for Valentine's Day. Help me?!" I said without giving much thought to it.

"Oh, Lucy's got a crush on our little Natsu. It's about time you admitt it." Cana said. Yep, obviously drunk.

"Shut up Cana." I said brushing her off, "Anyway can you help me Mira?" I asked.

"You have to figure it out on your own Lucy or else it won't be from the heart if I help. Sorry." Mira said as she went back to polishing glasses.

Dangit. I was really hoping Mira could help me. Guess I'll have to do it on my own. I got off the bar stool and started heading out when Natsu came into the guild.

"Oh, hey Natsu." I said to him.

"Hey Lucy. Is Mira here?" he asked quite frantic.

"Yeah, she's over at the bar." I said. Guess he wants to see Mira more than me.

"Thanks Luce." he said and started walking, but I caught his hand. For no damn reason.

"Uh, Luce? What is it?" Natsu asked me.

He must think I'm insane or something just grabbing his hand like that. His hand was warm and it fit perfectly with mine. Snap out of it Lucy, just tell him something quick and be on your way.

"Ne, Natsu? Can you meet me at the South Gate Park at sunset?" I asked. God, what was I doing?!

"Uh, sure. I guess so." he said and continued on his way to the bar.

Why do I even try at love? They all just end up leaving me anyway or lose interest. Would Natsu do that? I know he wouldn't hurt his nakama. Oh well, I better come up with something quick or I'll just end up bailing on him. But what could I do? Anything that was a typical Valentines Day thing was so cliché or boring. Wow, I'm using that word a lot today. Probably because I'm cliché too. No, I can't think like that.

Once I reached my apartment, I walked in and just lay on the couch, thinking of what I could do for Natsu. I thought of a lot of things. I ended up falling asleep and by the time I woke up, it was a little past sunset. But, when I woke up, I had the perfect idea. It took a little while to prepare it, but it was perfect. I knew Natsu would love it...hopefully. I fixed my appearance a little and then headed out.

By the time I got to the South Gate Park, it was twilight already. Natsu probably wouldn't be here.

"Oh hey Luce." Natsu said to me with a wave.

Thank god he was still here. I couldn't let the moment go to waste.

"Hey Natsu. D-Did you wait here for me all through sunset?" I asked.

"Yeah. I figured you'd probably be late." he said.

"Oh..." was all I said.

"I have something for you Luce." Natsu said.

"Eheh, you don't have to get me anything Natsu." I said.

"But I want to get you something. Now close your eyes." he asked me to do. I did as I was told.

He pulled my hair to my front side, and it felt like he was putting a necklace on.

"Now open your eyes." he said.

I opened them, and there on my neck, was a beautiful necklace. It was a heart pendant necklace with a small ruby in the center. It was so beautiful. I just stared at it in shock.

"Happy Valentines Day, Luce." Natsu said to me.

"Natsu..." was all I could manage to say.

"D-D o you like it?" he asked.

"I love it Natsu. Thank you." I said and gave him a hug. "Now it's time for _your _gift."

"M-My gift?" Natsu asked. Probably shocked that I got him something.

I held out a card to him. It was pink with a read heart on the front. He opened the cad up and he read the inside.

"To my best friend, nakama, and whole world, Natsu. Love, Lucy." he read. "Lucy, that's so sweet of you. Thank you."

"I'm not finished. Now close _your _eyes." I instructed him. Natsu did what he was told.

Okay Lucy, this is the big moment. No do-overs. Better do it perfect.

I walked over to Natsu untill our faces were only inches apart. This is my chance, I thought. I leaned in, and kissed him. This sure is the craziest thing I've ever done, I thought. He hasn't pushed me away, so does he...like it?

When we pulled away, I could see Natsu was blushing. I could feel my face heat up also.

"Lucy..." Natsu said to me.

"I-I love you Natsu." FINALLY! IT WAS OUT! I FINALLY FREAKIN' TOLD HIM! I feel a lot better now, but does he like me too?

"I love you too, Lucy." he said.

And just as the Valentines Day fireworks began rocketing into the sky, me and Natsu shared a memorably Valentines Day kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: So this is my Valentines Day special one-shot to you guys. The original plan was a Gruvia, one-shot, but I couldn't get an idea, so I went with the classical NaLu. Hope it wasn't too long. Oh, and sorry this was posted really late, I was really busy today.

Happy Valentines Day! 3 3 3


End file.
